Recuerdos de un futuro presente en mi corazon
by Naomi-chan3
Summary: Los chicos deben conocer a 4 hechiceras....que pasará cuando una idea cambie sus vidas para siempre?
1. Default Chapter

Bueno, les explicare un poco sobre este título tan raro que puse..se trata de cómo un pasado lejano puede volver a nosotros con una aparente "casualidad" en nuestro futuro, que incide directamente en el presente..NO PODEMOS CAMBIAR EL PASADO, PERO ESTE SÍ PUEDE CAMBIAR NUESTRO FUTURO..es eso más simple..bueno, vamos con la historia...  
  
Recuerdos de un futuro presente en mi corazón  
  
Capítulo 1: Las hechiceras Katsumine  
  
Los chicos caminaban por las calles de la ciudad hacia el aeropuerto, de repente un hombre de les acercó y tomó a Gon por el cuello..  
  
Gon: SEÑOR!!! ME PUEDE BAJAR POR FAVOR!!!!! Killua: SUELTE A GON O LE CORTARÉ LA GARGANTA!!!! Leorio: SUÉLTALO!!!!! Kurapica: Por qué lo sujeta?  
  
El tipo sacó unas pistolas, 5 en total, y tiró 4 de ellos al aire.  
  
Killua: Tómenlas  
  
Dos nuevos hombre aparecieron y tomaron las pistolas..y apuntaron a Killua, Kurapica y Leorio..  
  
Hombre 1: Si se mueven, daré la orden y todos morirán frente a los ojos de su amigo... Hombre 3: Y si no entregan el dinero, mataremos al niño este.. Hombre 2: Por favor, no quieren sufrir verdad? Voz: HOY NO!!!!!!  
  
Una chica vestida con pantalones negros y una apretada polera roja salió de la nada y pateó a los 3 tipos  
  
Chica: Y NO VUELVAN!!!!  
  
Luego se acercó a Gon  
  
Chica: Estás bien, enano? Gon: Si..gracias.. Chica: No es nada.. Killua: Gon, estás bien? Leorio: Los alcanzaré y les daré una paliza. Kurapica: No importa, esta niña ya los pateó bastante. Chica: .yo.este.que hora es? Kurapica: 5:45 Chica: AH!!!!! Todos: ¿? Chica: Llegaré tarde!!!!  
  
La chica salió corriendo..  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
Kurapica miraba el techo de la habitación en la que estaban..hacia unos 30 minutos habían llegado a esa mansión.el sonido de unos pasos lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
Mayordomo: La señora está aquí..  
  
Una mujer vestida con un Kimono negro con pequeñas flores blancas entró en la habitación.  
  
Mayordomo: Mizuho Katsumine. Mizuho Katsumine: Un placer, les presentaré a las personas a las que vinieron a conocer..  
  
Una chica de cabello azul, entró en la habitación. Tenía puesto un vestido azul marino de cuello alto, mangas largas hasta las muñecas y el vestido le llegaba a los tobillos, donde se apreciaban unas botas azules claro..su cabello azul le llegaba hasta la cintura y su ojos azules se veían muy hermosos y puros..  
  
Mizuho: Ella es Aoi Karin Katsumine, mi hija mayor. Aoi: Mucho gusto, tengo 19 años y mi poder es el agua..  
  
Gon se acercó a Killua..  
  
Gon: Que quiso decir con su poder? Killua: Ni idea..  
  
Luego, entró otra chica, esta era rubia, su cabello tenía forma de pequeños rayos y sus ojos amarillos los miraban de una manera muy tonta..vestía unos pantalones amarillos hasta las rodillas y una polera de tiritas color amarillo claro.  
  
Chica: HOLA!!!! Soy Rekae Misao Katsumine, tengo 17 años y mi poder es el viento.. Mizuho: ¬¬* como eres..  
  
Entró una tercera chica.esta tenía el cabello y los ojos de un color verde intenso.... tenía puesto un vestido muy corto, con el dibujo de una rama con hojas y flores en la espalda.  
  
Mizuho: mi tercera hija. Chica: Un placer, mi nombre es Sasaru Hajime Katsumine y mi poder es la tierra. Mizuho: Y por último, Naomi..  
  
..nada, absolutamente nadie entró.  
  
Mizuho: Esa niña!!!! Voz: Ya llegué Mizuho: NAOMI, VEN ACÁ!!!!  
  
Una chica entró a la habitación..los cazadores se sorprendieron mucho, era la misma chica de la tarde, solo que ahora vestía unos pantalones cortos (como los de Misty) y la misma polera roja sin mangas y cuello alto..  
  
Chica: Si mamá? Mizuho: Preséntate a los invitados. Chica: Soy Naomi, que tal? Mizuho: SE SUPONE QUE DEBES PRESENTARTE COMO LA GENTE NAOMI!!!  
  
Naomi puso una cara de vieja e hizo una parodia de reverencia.  
  
Naomi: Soy Naomi Olam Katsumine, mi poder es el fuego.un placer conocerlos, altezas..  
  
Naomi se enderezó, y caminó hacia la puerta, luego se dio vuelta, le mostró la lengua a su madre y salió corriendo.  
  
Mizuho: Esa niña me va a matar. Mayordomo: Señora, necesita algo? Mizuho: Si, que esa niña aprenda modales.. Gon: Ella pateó a los ladrones que nos querían robar nuestras cosas y se comportó muy amable antes de irse gritando que llegaría tarde.. Mizuho: Si..pero si mal no recuerdo...ustedes vinieron de muy lejos.la vieron allá?? Kurapica: Si, porqué? Mizuho: ESA NIÑA OTRA VEZ HIZO UNO DE ESOS VIAJES SIN DECIRME!!!!! Aoi: Madre, cálmese. Mizuho: Tienes razón, necesito un teléfono. Rekae: Usa el mío.  
  
Rekae le pasó a su madre un teléfono con forma de rayo.  
  
Mizuho: Hice algo mal???? Rekae: A que te refieres? Mizuho: A nada, llama al teléfono de tu hermana.  
  
Rekae marcó el número y le pasó el teléfono a su madre.  
  
Mizuho: Naomi, me quieres decir.PORQUE NO VIENES!!!! Naomi: ESTOY ENTRENANDO!!!! NO ME LLAMES!!!!  
  
Naomi cortó.  
  
Killua: Me voy. Mizuho: NADIE SE VA HASTA QUE NAOMI LLEGUE!!!!  
  
5 horas después----  
  
Naomi entró a la habitación  
  
Naomi: Que onda? Mizuho: Ahora, tienen que presentarse los chicos. Gon: Me llamo Gon Freecss. Killua: Mi nombre es Killua Zaoldyeck. Kurapica: Soy Kurapica, miembro de la tribu.. Leorio: ME LLAMO LEORIO!!!! Naomi: Pero si ese Lorio es un idiota. Leorio: ME LLAMO LEORIO Y NO SOY IDIOTA!!! Naomi: Tienes razón, solo eres un viejo decrépito. Leorio: NIÑA MALCRIADA!!!! Sasaru: Naomi, cálmate..  
  
De pronto, los ojos de Kurapica se pusieron rojos...una araña bajaba lentamente hacia la cabeza de Naomi.  
  
Gon: Kurapica.que pasa? Kurapica: Una.una araña..  
  
La cara de Naomi se puso blanca con esas palabras.  
  
Naomi: Una a.araña?? Killua: Justo encima de tu cabeza..  
  
Naomi se dio vuelta y la vio.  
  
Naomi: MUERE ARAÑA FEA Y ASQUEROSA!!!!!!  
  
La araña empezó a arder y al rato cayeron cenizas sobre el piso. Cenizas que el mayordomo limpió enseguida.. Naomi cayó al piso semi-inconsciente.  
  
Naomi: Odio a las arañas!!! Gon: Esa araña se quemó? Mizuho: Si, bien hecho Naomi. Naomi: Quiero estar sola..voy a mi habitación.POBRE DEL QUE ME MOLESTE!!!!!  
  
Naomi salió de la habitación y al rato se escuchó un portazo.  
  
Mizuho: Vayan ustedes también a dormir..  
  
Todos los demás salieron a sus respectivas habitaciones..Kurapica se acostó en su cama..  
  
Kurapica: Creo que no me aburriré en este viaje..  
  
Notas de la autora: HOLA!!!! Si se, "Naomi ha vuelto" como sea, espero que les guste este fic..mi mail es Naomi_katsumine@hotmail.com  
  
MATA-NE 


	2. Capítulo 2

Recuerdos de un pasado presente en mi corazón  
  
Capítulo 2: Todo esto le pasa a Kurapica..  
  
Naomi se estaba bañando tranquilamente...cuando alguien abrió la puerta..y corrió la cortina de la ducha.  
  
Naomi y Kurapica: AH!!!!!!!!  
  
Ese grito despertó a todas las personas de la Mansión Katsumine, que se asomaron por la puerta de sus respectivas habitaciones..justo para ver a Naomi vestida con una pura toalla alrededor del cuerpo y a Kurapica corriendo delante de ella, esquivando..¿bolas de fuego que salían de las manos de Naomi?  
  
Naomi: PERVERTIDO!!!!! COMO TE ATREVES A ESPIARME MIENTRAS ME BAÑO!!!! Kurapica: Yo pensé que no había nadie!!!! Naomi: SI CLARO!!!!! Mizuho: DETÉNGANSE!!!!!!! Naomi: Madre..ÉL ME ESPIABA MIENTRAS ME BAÑABA!!!! Kurapica: NUNCA HARÍA ESO!!!!! NO ESTOY TAN DESQUISIADO COMO PARA ESPIARTE!!!!! Naomi: INSINUAS QUE NO VALGO LA PENA!!!!! Kurapica: NO DIJE ESO!!!! Naomi: CLARO QUE SI!!!! Mizuho: BASTA!!!!! Rekae: Hermanita, deja de pelear con tu novio. Naomi: Retira eso!!!!  
  
Naomi comenzó a patear a su hermana..quién le tiraba pequeños tornados y truenos.Naomi le respondía con bolas de fuego y así..  
  
Gon: LA ESPIASTE KURAPICA???? Kurapica: Gon.no digas.. Naomi: YA ME ACORDÉ...PERVERTIDO!!!!! Mizuho: NAOMI!!!!! AYER DECIDÍ ALGO!!!!! TODOS A LA SALA!!!!  
  
Naomi corrió a su habitación y se puso unos pantalones rojos y una polera negra.con una chaqueta roja encima..  
  
Naomi: Que pasa mamá? Mizuho: Hablé con el presidente de la asociación de cazadores. Sasaru. Me quitarán mi licencia!!!!!! Naomi: Cállate tonta!!! Mizuho: NAOMI!!!! Naomi: Lo siento. Mizuho: Harán la prueba para convertirse en cazadores, pero de una manera distinta, como un viaje vacacional!!! Naomi: ¬¬ que divertido. Sasaru: VERDAD QUE SI!!!! YA QUIERO IR!!!! Naomi: Me voy, se me pegará la estupidez!!!  
  
Naomi salió de la habitación rumbo al jardín.  
  
Mizuho: Esta niña.. Gon: Ella siempre se comporta así? Mizuho: Bueno, desde que murió su padre.. Leorio: Y de qué murió su padre? Mizuho: No sé, Naomi es la única que lo sabe, es que hubo un incendio en nuestra casa, pero mi esposo salió vivo, murió dos semanas después.Naomi dice que ella sabe que pasa pero no quiere decirlo.. Kurapica: Tal vez deba usted hablar con ella.. Aoi: MEJOR TÚ!!!! Kurapica: Yo? Sasaru: Si, por lo menos ella se comporta muy amable contigo.. Kurapica: Estamos hablando de la misma Naomi..cierto? Aoi: El último chico que se acercó a ella cuando iba caminando a la ducha murió por un fractura mayor en el cráneo. Rekae: Y recuerdas a ese chico que le tomó la mano para que no cayera.. Sasaru: Sí..ella se estaba cayendo por un barranco. Aoi: Y un chico le tomó la mano para que no cayera.. Rekae: Y ELLA LO TIRÓ AL BARRANCO!!!! Mizuho: Mi hija no quiere saber nada de los hombres..no sé por que los odia tanto... Aoi: EL PUNTO ES QUE KURAPICA HABLARÁ CON ELLA Kurapica: Después de todo lo que me dijeron no quiero verla nunca más.SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR!!!!! Aoi, Sasaru y Rekae: IRÁS DONDE NAOMI!!!!  
  
Las 3 hermanas Katsumine tenían una cara de "te-mataremos-si-no-haces-lo- que-te-decimos"  
  
Kurapica: Voy...  
  
Kurapica caminaba por el jardín.hasta que vio a Naomi.triturando una ardilla..  
  
Kurapica: Nao.. Naomi: ODIO QUE ME DIGAN NAO!!!! Kurapica: Naomi----me dijeron.que tenía.que Naomi: Fuera de aquí.. Kurapica: Tus hermanas me dijeron que hablara contigo. Naomi: NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO NI CON NADIE!!!!! Kurapica: Adiós..  
  
Kurapica salió corriendo...justo a tiempo.pues Naomi ya estaba a punto de matarlo..  
  
Kurapica: Déjenme en paz...  
  
Kurapica se fue a su habitación y se puso a preparar las cosas para su "viaje vacacional"  
  
Kurapica: Me pregunto si regresaré vivo...  
  
Notas de la autora: Yo me pregunto lo mismo ¿Regresará vivo? O Naomi lo matará antes. Quién sabe.bueno, mi mail en Naomi_katsumine@hotmail.com  
  
MATA-NE 


	3. Capítulo 3

Recuerdos de un futuro presente en mi corazón  
  
Capítulo 3: Caídas inocentes.si claro  
  
Mizuho: Todos están listos? Naomi: Ni que hubiera que estar tan preparado.. Mizuho: .Naomi..tienes algún problema? Naomi: Tu idea apesta, como sea, nos vamos ya? Mizuho: Empezarán en la Isla Ballena, no es genial. Naomi: TENEMOS QUE IR A ESA ESTUPIDA ISLA!!!!! Gon: Oye.. Naomi: Bueno. Mizuho: Adiós  
  
Mizuho salió de la habitación..  
  
Naomi: Esta bien, pediré un helicóptero..  
  
Naomi marcó un número en su teléfono celular.  
  
Naomi: Si, hola..NECESITO UN HELICÓPTERO O UN AVIÓN AHORA YA!!!!!....COMO QUE NO ESTÁN DISPONIBLES!!!!....QUIERO UNO AHORA BASTARDO IMBÉCIL!!!!..........gracias...  
  
Naomi cortó..  
  
Naomi: Está por llegar..vamos... Gon: PARECE QUE SIEMPRE LOGRA LO QUE QUIERE!!!!! Naomi: Si.  
  
Llegó el helicóptero y todos se subieron a él...5 segundos después estaban en la Isla Ballena..después de un aterrizaje "forzoso" todos se bajaron...  
  
Naomi: Que asco, soy alérgica a la mitad de estas cosas.. Todos: ¬¬U Naomi: Bueno, ahora, como el helicóptero quedó destrozado..  
  
(Olvidé decir que Naomi conducía el helicóptero)  
  
Naomi: Alguna idea de cómo llegaremos? Gon: EN BARCO!!!! Naomi: ..tu esperas...en barco?.........pero.yo.. Killua: Tienes miedo? Naomi: NO!!!!! ... Aoi: .sin comentarios.. Naomi: CÁLLATE!!!! Aoi: Quieres pelear? Naomi: Vamos.. Kurapica: Chicas.no peleen.. Naomi: QUIEN ERES TÚ PARA DECIRME LO QUE PUEDO O NO HACER???? TE MATAAAAAA  
  
(Naomi se tropezó y cayó en los brazos de Kurapica--..Naomi con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Kurapica y Kurapica con las manos en su cintura)  
  
Naomi y Kurapica: O////O  
  
Naomi y Kurapica comenzaron a acercarse lentamente...estaban a dos milímetros de distancia y..  
  
Aoi: CHICOS!!!! Naomi y Kurapica: Eh?  
  
Naomi y Kurapica se miraron...y se soltaron rápidamente..  
  
Naomi: Vamos..  
  
Naomi siguió hacia lo que ella pensaba era el puerto..  
  
Aoi: Kurapica.estuviste a punto de besarla... Kurapica: ¬///¬ cállate Gon: SE VEÍAN MUY BIEN Leorio: Linda pareja.reconoce que ella te gusta.. Kurapica: No me gusta...-///- Killua: Déjenlo.si no le gusta...no le gusta para nada.Naomi es una chica que está muy lejos del corazón de nuestro amigo Kurapica. Kurapica: ¬///¬ Naomi: SI NO VIENEN AHORA LOS MATARÉ!!!!  
  
Todos siguieron corriendo hasta que Naomi se detuvo..  
  
Naomi: Donde?... Gon: Pero si esto es..  
  
Notas de la autora: JAJAJAJAJA.que será?....como sea, aquí está el 3º cap disfrutenlo y esperen el 4º, lean mi nuevo fic en hispafics.net porfis  
  
Nao-chan 


	4. Capítulo 4

Recuerdos de un futuro presente en mi corazón  
  
Capítulo 4: ¿Mico-san?  
  
Gon: Esto es.. Killua: La casa de Gon.. Rekae: GUAU!!!!! Leorio: Aquí vive esa tía tuya.donde está?... quiero conocerla.. Aoi: ¬¬* ..bueno..que hacemos? . Naomi: Donde está el puerto?... Kurapica: Es como ovbio que no está aquí Naomi: Cállate.  
  
Mientras Naomi pateaba a Kurapica, Sasaru miraba la casa..  
  
Sasaru: Esto me asusta. Killua: Hay un fantaaaasma. Sasaru: AH!!!! Gon: MITO-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mito-san asomó su cabeza por una ventana...  
  
Mito-san: GOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!!!!  
  
Mito-san corrió a Gon, Gon corrió a Mito-san...se escuchó una música tierna, apareció un fondo de colores y..  
  
Naomi: Toma toma y TOMA!!! Kurapica: No me golpees!!!! Leorio, Gon, Killua, Aoi, Sasaru, Rekae y Mito-san: ¬¬U Naomi: SUFRE!!!! Kurapica: AH!!!! Mi espalda..LAS PIEDRAS NO SE TIRAN EN LA ESPALDA DE LAS PERSONAS!!! Naomi: Cállate o las tiraré con más fuerza. Mito-san: BAAAASTAAAA! Kurapica y Naomi: Si ... Mito-san: ^^ mucho mejor.. Leorio: Me llamo Leorio.. Aoi: ejem. Leorio: Y ella es mi querida Aoi. Aoi: O////O Rekae: Me llamo Rekae Misao Katsumine Sasaru: Soy Sasaru, mucho gusto.. Leorio: Y ese niño rubio que está aplastado por una roca gigante es Kurapica.. Kurapica: Un placer.. Aoi: Y la chica que le tira piedras es Naomi. Naomi: Hola.. Mito-san: Me llamo Mito-san  
  
Naomi dejó de apedrear a Kurapica y fue donde Mito-san  
  
Naomi: Te llamas Mico-san? Mito-san: MITO-SAN.CON T NO CON C Naomi: Tranqui.Mico-san.. Gon: .La Sta. Naomi acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte.. Mito-san: QUE DIJISTE GON? Gon: Nada.. Mito-san: Bueno, mejor pasen.. Naomi: Venimos por error, Mico-san..al parecer el puerto cambio su ubicación. Kurapica: 2 cosas.Nunca has venido a la Isla Ballena Y LOS PUERTOS NO SE MUEVEN...tonta. Naomi: Te mataré!!! Aoi: No se golpeen.. Leorio: Nos vamos..adiós Mito-san.. Aoi: .ejem.. Leorio: Vamos..  
  
Y así siguieron guiados por Gon hacia el VERDADERO PUERTO QUE NO CAMBIA SU UBICACIÓN  
  
Notas de la autora: Bueno, el 4 cap pa ke me dejen en paz.es un chiste..bueno, bye  
  
PD: ANGY TIENES QUE DARME TIEMPO PA ESCRIBIR LOS CAPS  
  
Mata-ne 


	5. Capítulo 5

Recuerdos de un futuro presente en mi corazón  
  
Capítulo 5: Encontramos el puerto  
  
Los chicos caminaban por el bosque guiados por Gon..de repente.  
  
Killua: QUIERO GUIAR YO!!!! GON DÉJAME GUIAR Todos: O_o Gon: Bueno.vamos juntos.porque tú te pierdes so..  
  
Gon no pudo terminar la frase..porque quedó enterrado en un árbol..  
  
Todos: O_o Killua.. Killua: QUIEREN MÁS????? Todos: No ^^U  
  
Después de un rato...y peleas y golpes y quejidos de Gon llegaron al puerto..  
  
Naomi: ...pu..puer..PUERTO TE ENCONTRAMOS!!!!  
  
Todos se cayeron al estilo anime y Naomi se puso a besar el piso.  
  
Kurapica: EL PUERTO NO SE MOVIÓ .. ERES UNA TONTA.. Naomi: .que dijiste? Kurapica: No..Naomi..no..  
  
Naomi siguió apedreando a Kurapica mientras este lloraba en el piso..  
  
Gon: VAMOS STA. NAOMI Kurapica: ¬¬* ejem. Gon: Vamos PUERTO!!!! Todos: _-_ U Gon: Porque todos están en el piso??? Naomi: Bueno...una buena pregunta es..COMO LLEGAMOS AL LUGAR DEL EXAMEN???  
  
Aoi corría las piedras de encima de Kurapica y este se paró..  
  
Kurapica: La mejor forma de llegar sería a bordo de un barco, es lo tradicional, pero aún así hay otros medios de transporte que podemos usar..como aviones o helicópteros, incluso podemos nadar..todas estas formas dependen de nuestro nivel socio-económico y..que les pasa?  
  
Gon y Naomi miraban a Kurapica con cara de "Eres maravillosamente inteligente"  
  
Gon y Naomi: ERES MARAVILLOSAMENTE INTELIGENTE!!!! Kurapica: No es para tanto.. Gon y Naomi: SI LO ES Kurapica: Hoeeee ^///^  
  
Naomi corrió y abrazó a Kurapica  
  
Kurapica: O///O Naomi: Eres..maravillosamente inteligente.. Kurapica: Naomi..está..abrazándome.. Naomi: AH?  
  
Naomi miró a Kurapica y luego lo empujó lejos de ella..  
  
Naomi: Ejem..y que barco tomamos? Kurapica: Hay que comprar los boletos. Naomi: Y eso donde se hace? Kurapica: En una boletería.. Naomi: Genial.. Kurapica: Si quiera sabes donde está la boletería? Naomi: No..pero tú si..verdad? Kurapica: En realidad sí.. Naomi: Pues vamos  
  
Naomi tomo de la mano a Kurapica y fue corriendo a un negocio  
  
Kurapica: NO ES POR AHÍ Naomi: Por donde entonces? Kurapica: Yo guío  
  
Kurapica tomó de la mano a Naomi y la llevó a otro negocio  
  
Kurapica: Veamos somos.Gon, Killua, Aoi, Leorio, Sasaru, Rekae, Naomi y yo..8 BOLETOS POR FAVOR Sta. Vendedora: Tome...sabe..creo que sujeta demasiado fuerte a su novia. Kurapica y Naomi: NO SOMOS NOVIOS Sta. Vendedora: Es que como están tan tomaditos de la mano Aoi y Gon: jijijiji Leorio: Aoi..no quiero que mueras.. Killua: MATEN A GON Gon: U_U me odian Naomi: Suéltame. Kurapica: Claro.  
  
Kurapica soltó a Naomi y está se quedó mirando su mano..  
  
Naomi: ..mi mano. Kurapica: LA APRETE MUY FUERTE???? LO SIENTO Naomi: No es eso..AHHH  
  
Naomi se percató de la corta distancia que los separaba y se puso más que roja...Kurapica vio a Naomi y se puso del mismo color..  
  
Aoi: Porque no pagan? Kurapica: No..tengo..dinero. Naomi: Yo . si  
  
Naomi cada vez miraba más fijamente los ojos de Kurapica..  
  
Naomi: ..yo...te..am.. Killua: YA PAGARON?????  
  
Naomi se alejó de Kurapica y pagó luego tomó los boletos y los repartió..  
  
Naomi: Este es tuyo Aoi..Toma Sasaru..Rekae!!! Rekae: Ah? Naomi: Aquí tienes..toma Gon, Killua..Leorio, toma..este es mió y este es tuyo  
  
Naomi se lo pasó a Kurapica y cuando sus manos se rozaron los dos se pusieron considerablemente rojos.  
  
Naomi: Bueno, vamos a tomar el barco..  
  
Leorio se acercó a Aoi y le susurró al oído  
  
Leorio: Parece que realmente se aman Aoi: Si, así es...pero..yo no se si se lo dirán algún día. Leorio: Pero ambos han estado a punto Aoi: Que casualidad que no se lo digan.. Leorio: Tú y yo somos más directos Aoi: Leorio...si sabes que te amo.. Leorio: Tú también sabes lo que siento.. Aoi: Leorio.. Leorio: Aoi.. Naomi: QUE TANTO MURMURAN???? Leorio y Aoi: NADA!!!! Naomi: Seguros? Leorio y Aoi: Muy seguros!!! Naomi: Pues subámonos al barco.  
  
Leorio y Aoi se subieron al barco tomados de la mano..mientras Naomi miraba el cielo con una mirada muy extraña.nunca antes vista en ella.  
  
Notas de la autora: ME EXTRAÑARON? Yo se que si.como sea, este es el 5º CAPITULO..bueno, el 6º viene lueguito, o tal vez no tanto..recibi una peticion de "Naomi no golpees tanto a Kurapica-chan" o algo asi..la respuesta que ella dio fue "Si yo lo golpeo es porque lo am..lo am.." La cosa es ke es su forma de demostrar que lo ama.porque todos se dieron cuenta no? Como sea, mi mail ya lo saben ,bye  
  
MATA-NE 


	6. Capitulo 6

Recuerdos de un futuro presente en mi corazón  
  
Capítulo 6: Miedos y tormentas  
  
Naomi miraba tranquilamente el cielo hasta que el barco dio una pequeña sacudida  
  
Naomi: AHHHHHH!!!!!! ME MUERO Todos: ¬¬U Naomi: AYUDAME KU.. Kurapica: Ah?... Naomi: Ku..ku...ku....Ah que importa. Aoi: Naomi.. Naomi: Déjenme sola..  
  
Naomi se abrazó al mástil con cara de terror y después de un rato se durmió.  
  
Aoi: Naomi.hermanita.. Leorio: .. Es muy dura.. Aoi: No siempre fue así...no antes de la muerte de mi padre..  
  
Una lágrima solitaria cayó por la mejilla de Aoi y Leorio la secó con su mano  
  
Aoi: Mi padre...yo se que fue asesinado..pero sólo Naomi sabe por quién.. Leorio: Nunca lo ha dicho? Aoi: No. Leorio: Es muy cerrada.. Aoi: Si... Rekae: VAMOS ZARPAR Aoi: Rekae? Sasaru? Acaso ustedes Sasaru: Somos las capitanas.. Rekae: Fue mi idea Aoi: .bueno..supongo que está bien Gon y Killua: PODEMOS IR TAMBIÉN!!! Sasaru: ..tengo miedo...es un asesino. Rekae: VENGAN Sasaru: AOI!!!!! Aoi: Calma..no hace nada. Kurapica: Leorio...está dormida? Leorio: Si, eso parece Kurapica: Entonces no me golpeará? Leorio: O sea que no entiendes porqué te golpea? Kurapica: Porque me odia? Leorio: .si no te das cuenta, no te lo diré.  
  
Kurapica se puso a mirar el cielo.se estaba llenando de nubes..como su mente..él no entendía nada.lo único que tenía claro era lo que sentía por esa niña que dormía tranquilamente abrazada al mástil.  
  
Kurapica: Leorio yo...no entiendo. Leorio: Que no entiendes??? Kurapica: Porque me golpea.. Leorio: Kurapica..algún día ella misma te lo dirá  
  
Kurapica se dio vuelta y se secó las lágrimas..claro, ella se lo había dicho muchas veces..que lo odiaba..pero solo en los sueños de Kurapica ella le decía un simple "Te amo"  
  
Kurapica: Porque no puedo decirlo??? Leorio: Que cosa? Kurapica: Porque no puedo decir...ZARPEMOS Leorio: Ya zarpamos. Kurapica: Pues yo.  
  
Naomi abrió los ojos y se levantó..  
  
Naomi: Que bien dormí..soñé con lo de siempre Aoi: Metralletas? Naomi: no.COMIDA Todos:_-_ Naomi Naomi: Porque todos están en el piso??? Kurapica: Por nada no te preocupes. Naomi: No lo estoy..AH  
  
Naomi se acababa de dar cuenta de que estaban en medio de una tormenta..  
  
Naomi: Vamos a morir...este es el fin...voy a morir.. Kurapica: Cálmate Naomi.  
  
Kurapica fue hacia Naomi y la abrazó fuertemente..ella apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del chico y lloró lentamente.  
  
Kurapica: Te sucede algo? Naomi: Tengo miedo. Kurapica: Yo te voy a proteger..  
  
Killua, Gon, Rekae y Sasaru no sabían si el barco estaba mojado por la tormenta o por la baba que botaban Aoi y Leorio al ver la escena de Naomi y Kurapica...  
  
Aoi: FUERZAS DEL AGUA..DETENGAN LA TORMENTA Y LLEVENOS A NUESTRO DESTINO  
  
En menos de 5 minutos llegaron a su destino..(que rápido..ES KE MI HERMANITA ES MARAVILLOSA CIERTO??)  
  
Aoi: Chicos.llegamos.NAOMI, KURAPICA!!!!  
  
Naomi y Kurapica se levantaron  
  
Naomi: Muchas gracias por quitarme el miedo  
  
Naomi le sonrió a Kurapica y luego fue tras su hermana..Kurapica no podía creer lo que había visto..ella le había sonreído..  
  
Por su parte Naomi estaba muy feliz.Kurapica la había abrazado y había dicho "Te protegeré".ella sonrió una vez más..y luego siguió a su hermana  
  
Aoi: Se supone que tenemos que ir al cedro y luego que nos lleven al lugar de la prueba.. Naomi: Comamos primero.. Gon: A LA PRUEBA Kurapica: Naomi..te invito a comer si quieres Naomi: COMIDA!!!! Rekae: Podemos ir? Killua: NO PORQUE VAMOS A LA PRUEBA  
  
Y así todos fueron (no por su propia voluntad.Naomi y Kurapica querían ir a comer SOLITOS, Aoi y Leorio querían ir a espiarlos, Sasaru a comprar telas para sus vestidos y Rekae a practicar con su Chipote Versión 2.0) al cedro.  
  
Notas de la autora: Este cap estuvo más tierno que los demás..como sea, mi mail es naomi_katsumine@hotmail.com  
  
MATA-NE 


	7. Capitulo 7

Recuerdos de un futuro presente en mi corazón  
  
Capítulo 7: Lo que pasa en el bosque...  
  
Todos caminaban a travéz del bosque..  
  
Naomi: Odio los bosques...puedo quemarlos? Sasaru: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..no serías capaz..  
  
Naomi encendió la hojita de un árbol y Sasaru se tiró furiosa contra ella..  
  
Sasaru: LOS ÁRBOLES TAMBIÉN SON PERSONAS!!!! Naomi: Segura? Sasaru: Bueno, personas no.PERO TAMBIÉN ESTAN VIVOS.. Naomi: OK..Juro solemnemente que nunca volveré a pisotear ni quemar ni hacer daño a uno de estos arbolitos mugrientos..feliz? Sasaru: Supongo que si..  
  
Un conejito salió de entre los arbustos..  
  
Sasaru: Conejito lindo!!!  
  
El conejito se fue...  
  
Sasaru: CONEJITO!!!  
  
Sasaru salió corriendo tras el conejo..  
  
Rekae: ESPERAME HERMANA Gon: STA. REKAE OLVIDÓ SU CHIPOTE. Killua: GON NO HE TERMINADO DE GOLPEARTE Aoi y Leorio: NOSOTROS VAMOS TAMBIÉN  
  
Naomi y Kurapica se quedaron completamente solos..  
  
Naomi: Esto es horrible.. Kurapica: ¬¬* Naomi: TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE Kurapica: _-_ Nao-chan..muestra tu lado lindo por una vez. Naomi: Me..dijiste...que...tenía...un lado...lindo?  
  
Kurapica esperó un golpe...pero Naomi estaba parada mirandolo fijamente..  
  
Naomi: Nadie me había dicho eso...desde mí...desde mi padre.. Kurapica: Cielos..no sabía que fuera tan importante.  
  
Naomi se lanzó a los brazos de Kurapica y se puso a llorar  
  
Naomi: Él no merecía morir..era tan bueno.. Kurapica: Pero..de qué murió tu padre? Naomi: Murió asesinado por un amigo suyo..el mismo que quemó la casa...yo lo ví.. Kurapica: Quién era ese amigo? Naomi: Su nombre era.Kuroro..  
  
Kurapica se quedó paralizado..  
  
Kurapica: Tu padre era amigo del Genei Ryodan? Naomi: Mi padre fue miembro del Ryodan .. Hasta que murió por querer terminar con eso.. Kurapica: ERES HIJA DE UN MIEMBRO DEL GENEI RYODAN???  
  
Kurapica soltó a Naomi...y la miró de lejos  
  
Naomi: Pero si me vas a odiar por eso...mejor viajo sola..  
  
Kurapica la abrazó con mucha fuerza  
  
Kurapica: Ya te dije que te protegería..no voy a dejarte sola... Naomi: Kurapica.yo  
  
Naomi levantó la cabeza ... Ella y Kurapica estaban a 2 cm de distancia  
  
Naomi: Tú.me..gus.. Gon: Llegamos..porqué están así?  
  
Naomi y Kurapica se soltaron.  
  
Naomi: Vamos..  
  
Notas de la Autora: Porque interrumpió Gon??? Les diré porque..porque me tiene que quedar fic pa rato.por eso  
  
Mi mail es naomi_katsumine@hotmail.com  
  
MATA-NE 


	8. Capítulo 8

Recuerdos de un futuro presente en mi corazón  
  
Capítulo 8: Amigos y parejas  
  
Naomi caminaba rapidamente..tenía la cara muy roja y murmuraba para si misma  
  
Naomi (murmurando): Que me habrá querido decir Kurapica? Acaso yo le gusto..no, como puedo pensar eso..yo...  
  
Kurapica corrió a ella y le sonrió  
  
Kurapica: Te sucede algo? Naomi: Ah...no, nada..no te preocupes por mí ^-^ Kurapica: Como no voy a preocuparme por ti...eres muy especial..para mí..  
  
Naomi se detuvo y lo miró un momento..los demás estaban muuuy atrás, se habían puesto a caminar lo mas lento que podían para no interrumpir..  
  
Naomi: Que quieres decir con eso? Kurapica: Yo..este...es que eres mi amiga...una muy buena amiga Naomi: Tú también eres mi amigo!  
  
Kurapica la tomó por los hombros...quería besarla mas que nada en el mundo...pero. no podía..  
  
Kurapica: Eso me alegra mucho.. Naomi: ^-^  
  
Kurapica la tomó de la mano y caminó junto a ella..  
  
Kurapica: Naomi...yo...yo.. Naomi: ..Kurapica.. Kurapica: Qué? Naomi: Hay una aldea...  
  
Kurapica levantó la cabeza y vió la Aldea por la que habían pasado cerca de 2 años atrás  
  
Naomi: HOLA HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ??? Voces: Doki Doki Doki Doki Naomi: DOKI DOKIS??? Kurapica: Naomi..cállate Naomi: .pero no entiendo..  
  
De repente, salió una anciana de una casa y les sonrió a todos  
  
Naomi: USTED ES LA DOKI DOKI????  
  
La Anciana solo puso cara de confusión..gran error...Naomi fue hacia ella y la miro como si estuviera ante un bebé  
  
Naomi (indicandose con el dedo): N-A-O-M-I...entiende mi idioma?  
  
Dijo todo eso muy lento...y a Kurapica le salió una gota gigante...  
  
Kurapica: Naomi...CALLATE Naomi: Bueno..pero...  
  
Entonces llegaron los demás  
  
Sasaru: Y que pasó? Kurapica y Naomi: ¿? Kurapica: Tenía que pasar algo???  
  
Leorio se lo llevó a un rincón  
  
Leorio: Le dijiste? Kurapica: Que cosa? Leorio: TUS SENTIMIENTOS IDIOTA!!!! Kurapica: A eso..no...no pude.. Leorio: Kurapica, se te van a adelantar y adiós Naomi.. Kurapica: NO KIERO QUE PASE ESO..quiero estar...a .su. lado Leorio: Entonces se lo dirás lo antes posible, ven vamos  
  
Leorio y Kurapica volvieron al grupo  
  
Kurapica: Naomi yo.. Anciana: Hola..pues...empecemos la prueba...  
  
Aoi y Leorio le susurraron algo al oido  
  
Anciana: Bien, lo haremos en parejas.Y YO LAS DETERMINARÉ Naomi: Doki Doki? Kurapica: Cállate Anciana: Aoi y Leorio..  
  
Aoi y Leorio se abrazaron y Naomi los miró con cara asesina..mejor dicho, miro a Leorio con cara asesina  
  
Anciana: Rekae y Gon Rekae: GON..SOLO QUIERO PRACTICAR CON MI CHIPOTE..eh? alguien dijo mi nombre?? Anciana: Harás la prueba con Gon Rekae: Ah..  
  
Siguió persiguiendo a Gon  
  
Anciana: La siguiente pareja será ..Sasaru con.. Naomi: CONMIGO CIERTO??? Anciana: No, con Killua  
  
La casa de Sasaru se puso blanca y Killua la miro con cara de "te matare y sere feliz"  
  
Killua: Vamos a jugar a quien muere primero..ya? Sasaru: AYUDENME  
  
Sasaru salió corriendo y se subió a un techo y Killua comenzó a perseguirla  
  
Anciana: Y por último Naomi con Kurapica Naomi: ME REHUSO Kurapica: Este...yo... Anciana: Las parejas deben tomarse de las manos para la prueba.. Naomi: NO VOY A TOMARLE LA MANO A...  
  
Se quedó callada..porque Kurapica apretó fuertemente su mano, cuando lo miró, vio que el la miraba de una forma tan tierna que apartó la vista..  
  
Naomi: .yo... Anciana: Empecemos con las preguntas...  
  
Notas de la autora: HOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAA..tenia sueñito y no keria seguir con el cap..mi mail es naomi_katsumine@hotmail.com  
  
Sigan leyendome  
  
Nao-chan 


	9. Capítulo 9

Recuerdos de un futuro presente en mi corazón  
  
Capitulo 9: Preguntas sin respuesta  
  
Anciana: Empecemos con las preguntas..  
  
Naomi tenía la vista baja..solo sentía la mano de Kurapica apretando con fuerza la suya..  
  
Anciana: Primero Aoi y Leorio.  
  
Aoi y Leorio fueron donde la anciana..  
  
Aoi: Listo, la pregunta Leorio: Estamos listos para lo que sea.. Anciana: Bien..veamos...tienen que salvar a su hermano o a su hermana.a quién salvan? Tienen 5 segundos..  
  
Aoi cerró los ojos..no sabía la respuesta..aunque no tenían hermanos varones, no sabría que hacer en el caso de los tuvieran..  
  
Leorio: Nuestra respuesta es guardar silencio.. Aoi: ..Pero.. Leorio: Confía en mi..  
  
Aoi y Leorio se empezaron a acercar y cuando estaban casi besándose..algo o alguien golpeó la cabeza de Leorio..Leorio se dio vuelta y vio a Kurapica en el piso  
  
Kurapica: PORQUE ME ARROJASTE NAOMI??? Naomi: PORQUE QUISE...ALGUN PROBLEMA??? Kurapica: No...claro que no Naomi: Y NO ME GRITES..  
  
Naomi se sentó en el piso y miro el cielo...era azul..como los ojos de Kurapica.. Naomi sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso..  
  
Anciana: Pasaron la prueba.. Aoi: SIIII Leorio: Vamos.Aoi... Naomi: ¬¬* Leorio: ^^Uuuuuuuuuu Anciana: Rekae y Gon...  
  
Rekae seguía "jugando" con el chipote y Gon..  
  
Gon: Me duele..no entiendo porque me pega en la cabeza con su chipote.. Rekae: CHIPOTE.CHIPOTE.. Anciana: VENGAN!!!!  
  
Los dos fueron  
  
Gon: Que pasa? Anciana: Van a hacer la prueba si o no? Rekae: Sipi.. Anciana: Esta es su pregunta..tienen que salvar a su madre o a su padre..a quién salvan? 5..4..3..2...1. Gon: NUESTRA RESPUESTA ES GUARDAR SILENCIO...ESO TENÍA QUE RESPONDER KURAPICA???  
  
Pero Kurapica no le dijo nada, porque estaba siendo usado para afilar una espada..  
  
Kurapica: Au..me corté.. Naomi: CALLA!!!! Gon: O_o.. Anciana: Pasaron...  
  
La anciana miró sorprendida a Naomi..Kurapica sangraba terriblemente y ella ni se inmutaba...o eso le parecía a ella, porque Gon sonrió ampliamente..  
  
Gon: Aunque ella diga que no le importa.realmente le preocupa..  
  
La anciana se quedó un rato pensando y luego llamó a Sasaru y a Killua.  
  
Sasaru: Diga.. Anciana: La pregunta es esta...deben salvar a su novio o novia o a su madre, a kien salvan? Sasaru: ESO NO TIENE RESPUESTA.NO PODRIA ELEGIR QUIEN DEBERIA MORIR.. Naomi: SASARU ES UNA SUPOSICION.. Sasaru: ..Lo es?......no me gusta ver a las personas morir.. Naomi: A nadie le gusta...ven, siéntate aquí..  
  
Kurapica se quedó realmente sorprendido.Naomi acariciaba la cabeza de Sasaru para tranquilizarla, mientras esto ocurría Killua miraba el cielo..  
  
Killua: Yo dejaria morir a los dos... Anciana: Cual es su respuesta.? Sasaru: NINGUNA..NO RESPONDEMOS NADA.. Anciana: Pasaron también.Naomi y Kurapica.. Naomi: Espérame aquí Sasaru (miró a Killua) Tú ni te le acerques..  
  
Naomi fue con Kurapica donde la vieja..  
  
Naomi: Pregunte rápido..quiere? Anciana: Deben salvar a.. Naomi: A QUIEN??? Kurapica: U_U no seas así.. Anciana: A su hijo o a su hija, a quién salvan?  
  
Naomi puso cara de rabia intensa..  
  
Naomi: 2 COSAS...1 NUNCA VOY A TENER HIJOS...2 SI FUERON TAN ESTUPIDOS PARA PONERESE EN PELIGRO DEBERIAN MORIR...  
  
Luego se fue a un rincón y puso la cabeza entre los brazos..  
  
Kurapica: Pérdonela..y nuestra respuesta es ninguna..no hay respuesta.. Anciana: Pasaron también. Kurapica: Gracias..  
  
Kurapica fue donde Naomi y le tocó suavemente el hombro.ella levantó la cabeza..  
  
Naomi: Que quieres tú ahora?  
  
Kurapica le secó las lágrimas del rostro con su mano y le sonrió  
  
Kurapica: Porque no dejas que las personas se acerquen a ti?  
  
Naomi miró a Kurapica fijamente..sentía como si no pudiera ocultarle nada..  
  
Naomi: Porque me hicieron mucho daño...por eso...  
  
Kurapica la abrazó y le acarició lentamente el cabello..  
  
Kurapica: Sabes que yo nunca te haría daño.. Naomi: Pero.. Kurapica: Confía en mi..  
  
Kurapica se separó de ella y la tomó por las mejillas..  
  
Kurapica: Por favor confía en mí.. Naomi: Yo confío en ti Kurapica...confío en ti como nunca he confiado en nadie...  
  
Naomi se levantó y levantó a Kurapica..le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla..luego comenzó a caminar por el pasadizo que conducía al solitario cedro..  
  
Kurapica se puso una mano sobre la mejilla.mientras todos iban por el pasadizo  
  
Kurapica: Naomi..quiero que sepas que ..te quiero mucho..  
  
Luego Kurapica los siguió  
  
N/A: Ya, listo el 9º cap...felices y contentos.YO SIIII  
  
MATA-NE 


	10. Capítulo 10

Recuerdos de un futuro presente en mi corazón  
  
Capítulo 10: Hacia el Solitario Cedro  
  
Naomi caminaba lentamente..seguida por todo el grupo..Kurapica no se quitaba la mano de la mejilla...no podía..como si el beso que le había dado Naomi se fuera a escapar..  
  
Kurapica: Naomi..  
  
Naomi fue donde Kurapica  
  
Naomi: Que? Kurapica: Te quería decir que tú me...me..gust.. Gon: MIREN UN LAGO!!!! Naomi: Un...lago....?.....Agua...AHHHH  
  
Naomi estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, pero Kurapica la abrazó con fuerza y le sonrió  
  
Kurapica: Yo no dejaré que te pase nada. Naomi: ..si.. Kurapica: ^^ Naomi: Yo..gracias..  
  
Kurapica le acarició la mejilla......pero..  
  
Rekae: TAMOS EN EL BOTECITO..NOS VAMOS..CHAUU  
  
Kurapica tomó a Naomi en brazos y se subió al bote...  
  
Kurapica: Pues no se irían sin nosotros.. Naomi: VERDAD? Todos: Nooooooo Naomi y Kurapica: ¬¬  
  
Kurapica sentó a Naomi y ambos se pusieron a mirar el cielo...  
  
Aoi y Leorio: ^^ Naomi: AOI NO TE SIENTES TAN CERCA DE ÉL.. Aoi: Puedo hacer lo que quiera. Naomi: PUES NO CON ÉL.  
  
Naomi la tomó, tiró a Kurapica al agua y sentó a Aoi a su lado.  
  
Kurapica: Porque siempre a mí? U_U Naomi: CÁLLATE Y NADA.. Aoi: No seas así Naomi: Lo siento Aoi.  
  
Naomi metió a Kurapica al bote y se sentó junto a Aoi..  
  
Aoi: ^^ mucho mejor Naomi: Aoi.no quiero que te cases con Leorio.. Aoi: .yo...este.. Leorio: PUES NO LO PODRÁS EVITAR.. Naomi: Ah no? Leorio: NOOO Naomi: PUES NO SE PUEDE CASAR CON UN MUERTO.. Leorio: Ups. Naomi: TOMA  
  
Naomi pateó a Leorio que fue a parar a una dimensión desconocida...donde se encontró con el Equipo Rocket y Keitaro Urashima  
  
Leorio: Oo Hola Equipo Rocket: Hola. Keitaro: Hola. Leorio: Que...  
  
Naomi trajo a Leorio de vuelta  
  
Naomi: NO TE MEZCLES CON PERSONAJES DE LA TV.. Leorio: Yap...pero no me golpees.. Naomi: ¬¬*  
  
Gon se levantó y saltó a la tierra.  
  
Gon: Llegamos..  
  
Todos se bajaron y Kurapica ayudó a Naomi.  
  
Naomi: Pero...si queda mucho.. Kurapica: No es tanto. Naomi: TENGO UNA IDEA. Kurapica: Cual.. Naomi: .Kurapicaaaaa..  
  
Naomi miro a Kurapica con una carita sádica...en resumen, el plan tenía mucho que ver con él..  
  
N/A: Hola..mi Plan no es Sádico ya.,....bueno, a lo mejor sip...bueno, bye  
  
Naomi-chan 


	11. Capítulo 11

Recuerdos de un futuro presente en mi corazón  
  
Capítulo 11: Kurapica y el plan de Naomi  
  
Naomi miraba fijamente a Kurapica.que tenía un extraño presentimiento..  
  
Naomi: Tú tienes fuerza..ciertoooooo? Kurapica: Eh..si..supongo. Naomi: GENIAL  
  
Naomi se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó...UNA CASA GIGANTE  
  
Naomi: Solo un hombre de verdad puede llevarla..alguien fuerte, valiente.. Rekae: Naomi es muy buena adulando. Sasaru: Sip. Naomi: CIERREN LA BOCA.. Kurapica: No entiendo. Naomi: Tienes que llevar mi casa sobre tus hombros.. Kurapica: QUEEEEE???  
  
Naomi puso cara de ángel..y puso los ojos llorosos  
  
Naomi: Si no quieres lo entiendo.. Kurapica: Eh..Esta bien Naomi: GRACIAS KURAPICA LINDO Kurapica: ^////^  
  
Naomi tomó la casa y se la puso en los hombros a Kurapica y luego entró a la casa  
  
Kurapica: U_U En ke estaba pensando. Naomi: YO AMO MI VIDA Kurapica: Naomicita.no te importaría dejarme descansar un poco  
  
Naomi sacó la cabeza y miró a Kurapica  
  
Naomi: NI LO PIENSEEEEES  
  
Naomi volvió a entrar..  
  
Kurapica: Falta mucho? Aoi: Leorio es fuerte.él puede ayudar.verdad? Leorio: Claro.Kurapica, dame eso. Kurapica: Estás seguro?? Leorio: Claro..Aoi, verás lo fuerte que soy.. Kurapica: No impresionas a nadie así Leorio: CALLATE.y pásame la casa esa.  
  
Kurapica se la pasó y Leorio comenzó a caminar con la casa encima..a los 3 pasos estaba desmayado en el piso.  
  
Todos: ¬¬Uuuuuu Gon: Yo lo llevo..  
  
Gon la tomó con una mano y corrió hasta el Solitario Cedro.llegó en unos 30 minutos.  
  
Naomi: Gon..quieres ser mi escla..digo hermanito?? Kurapica: SI QUIERE.VERDAD GON.. Gon: Ah? Kurapica: Tendrá a otra persona a quien tratar mal!!! Naomi: TU YA ERES MI ESCLAVO KURAPICA, ASÍ QUE CIERRA LA BOCA.. Kurapica: Pero. Naomi: ..yo..lo.siento.  
  
Leorio abrazó a Aoi aprovechando que estaba más o menos oscuro.  
  
Leorio: Aoi..  
  
Leorio la besó y al instante estaba enterrado en un árbol  
  
Aoi: Naomi. Naomi: ESTÚPIDO.COMO TE ATREVES A BESAR A MI HERMANA AOI..ELLA ES TODO LO QUE TENGO.. Leorio: PUES YO PUEDO HACER LO QUE QUIERA SI ELLA QUIERE.. Naomi: COMO TE ATREVES.  
  
Naomi se puso a llorar en el piso..  
  
Leorio: ME ATREVO.ESTOY HARTO DE QUE ACTUES COMO NIÑA MALCRIADA TODO EL DÍA.  
  
Naomi lloraba en silencio y levantó la cabeza..tenía la cara llena de lágrimas.  
  
Leorio: Y ADEMAS SIEMPRE LLORAS TÚ.  
  
No pudo terminar la frase porque al mismo tiempo Aoi le pegó una cachetada y Kurapica un puñetazo.  
  
Aoi: Naomi.no llores.yo siempre estaré a tu lado hermanita. Naomi: TU TE QUIERES QUEDAR CON ÉL Y ME VAS A DEJAR SOLA..  
  
Aoi la abrazó con fuerza  
  
Aoi: Tu eres mi hermanita pequeña.nunca te voy a dejar sola. Kurapica: Leorio eres un ímbecil.no ves que estaba llorando..te odio Leorio.  
  
Kurapica fue donde Naomi y le acarició la mejilla.  
  
Kurapica: No llores..no estás sola.nos tienes a Aoi y a mí. Naomi: Pero. Aoi: Es cierto.no escuches a Leorio. Naomi: Gracias.  
  
Aoi se levantó y tomó a Naomi se la mano.como lo hacía cuando Naomi era pequeña.  
  
Naomi: ^-^ Leorio: ..Yo.  
  
Todos le dieron la espalda a Leorio y siguieron caminando  
  
Leorio: Ahora Aoi me odia.pero tal vez fui muy duro con Naomi..quizás.  
  
Leorio levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Naomi.pensandoló bien, ella había perdido a su padre y su madre estaba decepcionada de cómo era ella. Aoi era muy buena con ella y Naomi le tenía mucho cariño..y además Naomi solo tenía 13 años.  
  
Leorio: Le pediré perdón.si, eso haré.  
  
Leorio siguió caminando tras los demás mientras Naomi miraba fijamente a su hermana Aoi. era su única hermana de sangre.  
  
N/A: Que quise decir con "su única hermana de sangre" y Sasaru y Rekae?? Enterense en el prox cap.  
  
MATA-NE 


	12. Pregunta

Oigan kiero hacerles una pregunta  
  
Sigo con el fic?  
  
Es ke no me han dejado ni un solo review por eso yo pense ke no les gusta el fic.  
  
Respondameee pliiiiiis  
  
Naomi 


	13. Ahora sip el cap 12 el fic tiene pa rat...

Recuerdos de un futuro presente en mi corazón  
  
Capítulo 12: La asociación de cazadores no sirve para nada.  
  
Gon, Killua, Naomi, Sasaru, Aoi, Kurapica, Rekae y Leorio estaban frente a la casa en el Solitario Cedro.  
  
Naomi: Aoi..vamos a entrar? Aoi: Si.vamos  
  
Aoi abrió la puerta y todos se quedaron sorprendidos con lo que vieron.estaban los kirikos jugando cartas..  
  
Naomi: Hola. Kiriko 1: Hola. Kurapica: Se supone que estamos en un viaje vacacional de la prueba de cazadores. Kiriko 2: Les dijeron algo? Kiriko 3 y 4: No. Naomi: Pero que eficientes ¬¬ Kiriko 1: Bien.vamos a llevarlos ahora.  
  
El Kiriko 1 se levantó y los llevó por un camino que al parecer solo él conocía..  
  
Aoi: Naomi.te sientes mejor? Naomi: Si.gracias Aoi. Aoi: No te preocupes. Naomi: ^-^ vamos a estar juntas por siempre? Aoi: Si.claro que si.  
  
Leorio se sentía cada momento mas culpable.es que de verdad se sentía mal.  
  
Kiriko: Bien.llegamos  
  
Ante ellos había un edificio muy grande.y al lado de ese edificio un lugar de comida rápida.  
  
Aoi: Es bastante.. Naomi: COMIDAAAAAA  
  
Naomi entró corriendo al lugar de comida rápida  
  
Naomi: Quiero un filete Tipo: Que tan cocido? Naomi: .3 cuartos Tipo: Adelante.  
  
El tipo apretó un botón y se abrió una puerta secreta  
  
Naomi: Y MI FILETE Kurapica: Disculpenla Naomi: QUIERO MI FILETE Kurapica y Aoi: Naomi cálmate Naomi: MI FILETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Kurapica: ¬¬U ya basta  
  
El tipo los hizo entrar por la puerta y se encontraron en un ascensor  
  
Tipo: Bueno suerte Naomi: MI FILETEEEEEEEE Leorio: Ya Naomi.tranquila..te compraremos un filete. Naomi: Gracias Leorio.  
  
La puerta del ascensor se cerró y el ascensor comenzó a bajar.  
  
Leorio: Naomi me perdonas? Naomi: Bueno.es que si no mi hermana se sentirá muy triste.y ella es mi única hermana de sangre. Gon, Killua, Kurapica y Leorio: Queee? O_o  
  
N/A: Holaaaaaa...no se pierdan el prox. Cap ( gracias por lo reviewa ke me dejaron, me habia deprimido un poco poke nadie me dejaba nada.para los ke esperan el cap 2 de Vidas de Cazador, lo toy escribiendo, pa los ke esperan el sgte. Cap de este fic, les digo ke tengo hasta el 14 pero no los pienso subir ñakañaka tienen ke probarme ke valgo la pena  
  
Se despide cordialmente La imouto-chan de Aoi-sama Naomi-chan 


	14. Capitulo 13

Recuerdos de un futuro presente en mi corazón  
  
Capítulo 13: Medias-hermanas  
  
Los chicos miraban bastante sorprendidos a Naomi..hasta que Gon finalmente rompió el silencio  
  
Gon: Como que es su única hermana de sangre? Y las señoritas Sasaru y Rekae? Naomi: Ellas son mis medias-hermanas Kurapica: Eh?... de verás? Pero si Aoi es la mayor..no entiendo . las 2 hermanas del medio son.. Naomi: De distinto padre. Kurapica: Eh? No entiendo Naomi: Que pena  
  
Naomi se sentó y se puso a mirar el techo.  
  
Kurapica: NO ME IGNORES. Naomi: Y TU NO ME GRITES..  
  
Naomi se puso a llorar y Kurapica se acercó a ella..  
  
Kurapica: No llores. Naomi: DEJAME EN PAZ  
  
Naomi se levantó y le pegó una cachetada a Kurapica.quedando estos dos a 5 centímetros de distancia.  
  
Naomi: ..eh... Kurapica: . este.  
  
Entonces el ascensor llegó a su destino y dio un pequeño salto. El resultado fue que Naomi se cayó al piso, Kurapica encima de ella, Gon encima de él, luego Killua, Sasaru, Rekae, Leorio y Aoi  
  
Naomi: @_@ Killua: BÁJENSE SE MIIII  
  
Sasaru, Rekae, Leorio y Aoi se fueron a un rincón y se pusieron a hacer circulitos en el piso..  
  
Killua: Bien..  
  
El y Gon se bajaron.Kurapica estaba inconsciente y Naomi gritaba desesperada  
  
Naomi: BAJATE DE ENCIMA MI ACASO CREES QUE PESAS POCO??? BAJATEEEEEEE Satotsu: Parece que tienes una buena amiga Kurapica Naomi: CALLATE ANCIANO.BAJATEE KURAPICAAAA PESAS DEMASIADOOOOO Kurapica: Eh..O///O Naomi que haces debajo mío?? Naomi: TU TE CAISTE IMBECIL GRANDISIMO IDIOTA BAJATE AHORAAAA  
  
Kurapica se levantó y ayudó a Naomi a levantarse.  
  
Naomi: Idiota.. Aoi: Yo estaba encima de todos ^-^ Naomi: A ti te perdono.pero a ustedes. (los indica a todos) SON UNOS TARADOS Y TARADAS..  
  
Naomi va donde Satotsu y lo entierra en una pared.  
  
Naomi: Supongo que tenemos que hacer una prueba..o algo así Satotsu: Eh....sip.bien.la prueba es así..  
  
N/A: HOLAAAAAAA..y chau...Naomi.  
  
PD: No pienso subir ni un cap mas.poke UNA DE USTEDES.hablo de MI kurapica como SUYO,..asi ke diganle chau al fic..Naomi-chan 


	15. Capitulo 14

Recuerdos de un futuro presente en mi corazon  
  
Capítulo 14: La carrera mística de los cazadores y las hechiceras  
  
Satotsu: La prueba es una carrera..tienen ke llegar a la meta lo más rápido posible.. Naomi: No hay problema  
  
Naomi se tomó el cabello en 2 colitas y se puso en posición.  
  
Satotsu: Por eso usarán su magia para crear un medio de transporte. Naomi: Bueno..empezemos Aoi: Por la lluvia que cae sobre mi alma, por los mares que cubren esta tierra..por mi deidad guardiana.VEN AKI NUBE SAGRADA!!!!  
  
Una nube apareció y Aoi y Leorio se subieron en ella.  
  
Sasaru: Por los bosques más puros de todo el universo.por los animales que viven libres y por los que fueron asesinados sin razón..por mi deidad guardiana..VENGAN AQUÍ HOJAS DE LA VERDAD!!!!  
  
3 hojas aparecieron y Sasaru, Gon y Killua se subieron en una (Gon en una, Killua en una y Sasaru en otra)  
  
Rekae: Por los vientos que recorren el mundo.por los truenos que iluminan el cielo azul..por mi deidad guardiana. ALAS DE LA PAZ!!!  
  
De la espalda de Rekae brotaron 2 alas doradas.  
  
Aoi: Naomi.tu turno Naomi: Por el fuego de los volcanes.por las llamas ardientes de mi corazón. por el amor y el odio de los seres humanos más puros.. Por mi deidad guardiana.VEN A MI HI NO RYU!!!!  
  
Un dragón rojo apareció ante todos y Naomi se subió en él..  
  
Naomi: Kurapica, me quieres decir que esperas para subirte? Kurapica: Ah? Si, claro  
  
Kurapica se subió al dragón y puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Naomi para sujetarse, provocando que esta se sonrojara.  
  
Naomi: Bien..HI NO RYU..VAMOS ALLÁ!!!  
  
El dragón asintió y extendió sus alas..  
  
Aoi: No nos ganarás, verdad Leorio? Leorio: Ni en sus sueños.. Rekae: Yo seré la ganadora. Sasaru: Yo..yo creo poder ganar.. Naomi: Pues..TRATEN EN VANO  
  
El dragón de Naomi partió y en un momento se adeltantó a todos.  
  
Naomi: Algo esta pasando..normalmente luchan por alcanzarme,..aunque obviamente no lo logran.. Kurapica: Creo que lo hacen a propósito.aunque también puede ser que estés mas rápida que de costumbre, las dos opciones son muy probables y.. Naomi: CALLATE..dejame ver la ruta  
  
Naomi comenzó a brillar y al instante un rayo de luz apareció en la cueva.  
  
Naomi: VAMOS  
  
Después de un momento, llegaron a la salida.  
  
Naomi: GANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Kurapica: Ejem..GANAMOS Naomi: .¬¬..te odio Kurapica: .. Naomi: Bueno. Aoi: Llegaste unos segundos antes. Naomi: Pero igual gané..EH? ustedes estaban bastante lejos Aoi: Sip..bueno..ehh.. Gon: Lo que trata de decir es que nos teletransportamos. Sasaru: CALLESE JOVEN GON Gon: Llamame Gon ^^ Sasaru: Si, Joven Gon Naomi: Mira si seras tonta.bueno, pasamos la primera prueba. Satotsu: Aun no, tenemos que ir hasta donde esta Mench.queda un poco Naomi: Pues tengo sueño  
  
Naomi apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kurapica y se quedó dormida.  
  
Aoi y Leorio: *¬* que linda pareja Kurapica: Yaaaa..les he dicho que no somos una pareja.. Satotsu: .^^ jajajajja...  
  
N/A: Hola.les prometo, no, les juro que no voy a cancerlar el fic nunca mas.por favor no se enojen con nadie.no saben la pena que me da que la gente se pelee y si se preguntan porque me tarde tanto..es ke mi brillante hermano desconecto el cable de internet y despues no sabia como conectarlo ¬¬ es un tarado. Resultado, estuve 1 SEMANA sin Internet, hasta que vino un compañero de mi hermano y lo arreglo todo como siempre.pero mi hermano es un tarado ¬¬ 


	16. Chapter 16

Wenaaaas, volví y voy a seguir con los fics, pero con este primero poke toy en el cole y es muy muy dificil para mi encontrar un tiempo libre (voy a preu y a muchas otras cosas, cortesia de mi mama) y bueno pero ya tengo hartos capis, kizas los suba esta semana - y lean los fics de mi papi y de reni (de ahí les doy los usuarios ke ahora me da lata verlos --) esop, espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi O

Naomi-chan


End file.
